


【spn/邪恶力量】迪恩总受向 祈福者之飨

by 18226794860



Category: Supernatural
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18226794860/pseuds/18226794860





	【spn/邪恶力量】迪恩总受向 祈福者之飨

第五章：蓝眼睛天使的献礼  
迪恩和那个天使离的很近，他打空了一个弹夹，把天使米黄色的风衣上打得血迹斑斑，嵌进肌肉里的子弹随着天使的走近被伤口中愈合皮肉硬生生的挤出来，咔哒一声掉到地上，迪恩已经没有任何办法了，他见识过这些天使杀人的招数，和恶魔不相上下。  
哦，他才刚复活，就要死在这间黑漆漆仓库里了，不知道这次会上天堂还是会下地狱，介于他和自己的弟弟做的事情，下地狱的可能性更大。  
他终于看清了那个天使的全貌，眼睛很蓝，并且对于一个杀戮机器来说过于清澈了，带着一种纯粹的自然，这是一个漂亮的皮囊，不知道之前的灵魂现在何方。  
“我是卡西迪奥。把你从地狱里拉回来的人。”  
十分平淡的开场白。  
“我也能把你重新丢回去。”卡西迪奥把手放到迪恩的后肩上，那里至今还留有一道血红色的淤痕，他的手轻轻的按了上去，迪恩的夹克和T恤彻底报销了，有什么东西融化了它们，迪恩没感觉到多少热度，那个不断被萨姆追问的罪证一样的痕迹消失了。  
迪恩老半天说不出话，他想象不到这个情况下要说什么话，一个天使，掌握你的命，把你救出地狱（真正意义上的），顺便把那个像牲畜一样留在你身上的记号消除了，听起来像是正经的圣经里天使会做的事，但是现实不是圣经。  
“所以，你想得到什么？”迪恩想了想问道。  
卡西迪奥点了点头，点头不代表他满意，类似于国家元首之间“请问有什么可以为你效劳的”敷衍又无用的反应，天使是能看出来的。  
深夜里一道闪电劈过，原始的天威之下，卡西迪奥的翅膀展露出来，仅仅只是一瞬间的事儿，闪电一过，那双黑色的巨翼就消失不见了，浓墨重彩，大巧不工，天使们就是凭着这双翅膀迁跃到各个空间甚至时间，更特别的战争天使是上帝的长枪，它们的翅膀是杀戮与征服的象征。  
迪恩很努力的控制自己的表情，他不想变成乡巴佬参观圣索菲亚大教堂的样子，但他傻愣在那里，一瞬间竟想讴歌神迹，这就是上帝赐给人类的本能。  
“等你做好了准备，我会来找你的。”卡西迪奥看着迪恩，并没有计较他的失态，嗓音低沉压抑，像是大提琴平稳而和缓的跳动。  
于是这位战争天使就这样在人类的面前消失了，就像是一只渡鸦飞过雪白的宫殿，卡西迪奥带着他的翅膀穿过雷霆和雨幕，蒸发在这间小屋里。  
“你他妈……”迪恩愣了很久，他反应过来，他回忆起了这个天使，像一阵狂风一样不容抗拒的把他从地狱里拉回来，当时迪恩在拷打一个人类的灵魂……他做了什么？他有一瞬间自惭形秽，他知道拿起屠刀——自己灵魂中的某一部分就再也回不去了，但是不管是因为黄眼的压迫还是来自家人，他始终举起了屠刀。  
地狱里那些手无寸铁的灵魂，暴露在热烫的烙铁和锋利的解剖刀具之下——迪恩告诉自己他依然在保护别人，因为如果是黄眼来做这件事这些灵魂早就破灭了，更别说约翰也绑在刑台上……但他骗不了自己，杀戮就是杀戮，世界上没有任何神会赦免这样的罪行。  
但那个天使依然救了他，他和他的军团在地狱里杀出一条血路，冲破热气蒸腾的岩浆和呼啸着的恶魔，卡西迪奥的同伴们一个一个死在这种暗无天日的地方，而他拯救的人正在凌虐另一个人类。  
也许——卡西迪奥会觉得有那么一点不值得，上帝的武器也有自己的灵魂，并且纯能状态下的天使那么热烈，像是一团接近太阳的火，他们的父告诉他们要温暖人，他们的父告诉他们要代表善，但是他们毕竟不是一把没有心的柴火。  
迪恩没能从这个天使的眼睛里找到任何类似于不满，失望之类的情绪，他俯冲过来，迎着烙铁，迎着黑暗，迎着肮脏和绝望——并且冲破它们，仿佛这并不因为上帝的旨意，而是他想这么做，也愿意这样做。  
“我想这么做，仅仅因为我想。”  
或许在那一刻卡西迪奥并不仅仅只是一个武器，一位战争天使，一团无名之火。  
他是某种更加鲜活的存在。  
——————————————————————明明说好小天使不能怎么带感但是依然写得带感……接下来兄弟，老规矩不接受骨科者跳过。  
迪恩刚刚把那个失足少女搞上自己的雪佛兰就差点被她的高跟鞋踢掉脑袋，萨姆去翻找那个女孩的手机，有一个联系人是爸爸。  
“迪恩，或许我们可以让他的父亲来找她。”  
“那你还等什么，还不快让他来接，我他妈一个猎人要管警察管的事情！”迪恩拼尽全力制服这个醉了的女人。  
一阵忙音过后，无人接听。  
“迪恩，没人接，”萨姆无奈的放下电话，女孩突然不哭不闹了，她怪笑起来，突然大声说：“哦，我的小甜心……”她扑到迪恩的身上，重重地亲了上去，迪恩被她扑到车窗之外，一下子倒在后备箱上，劣质的酒精带着口红的味道把他撞晕了，然后他感觉自己被亲了，油腻腻的口红几秒钟之内就涂满了他的整个脸颊。  
“萨姆，快救我！”迪恩很没形象的胡乱扑腾四肢，像是个被翻了壳的王八一样被按在后备箱上亲，他感觉这个女孩要把他的整个脸皮都撕下来了，萨姆掰开那个女孩的肩膀，进身使出了一招过肩摔，如临大敌的样子像是在对某个恶魔，直接把她摔晕了。  
女孩儿倒在雨水洗过的泥土沥青路面上，迪恩挣扎着被扶起来，长舒一口气。  
“……萨姆，你下手太重了。”迪恩捂着自己被亲的发疼的脸颊，长叹一声说：“现在该怎么办？”  
萨姆好像并不后悔自己做的事情，他无奈的摇摇头说道：“我想只能打给911了。”  
于是凌晨三点的某个的犯罪率略高于平常水平的街巷之中，两兄弟打了一通报警电话，开了一个多小时的车，在历时16个小时的猎魔之旅后，重新回到了那个还没来得及付押金的汽车旅馆内。  
迪恩一洗掉脸上的口红，萨姆就低头亲吻他，他们一直从盥洗台打闹到浴室，像是两只小狗互相撕咬，缠绵的要命。  
猎人的确是个辛苦而极端危险的工作，这两个刚刚失去父亲的孩子才踏上他们的征程，他们的亲人只有彼此，一切也只有彼此，萨姆可以为他的哥哥做任何事情，只要他不再离开——但是这份高危的工作使这样卑微的愿望都成了奢求，在猎魔人的世界里，杀戮过于简单了，他们和死亡之间只有一颗子弹或者是一句咒语的距离，枪声一响，一切犹如朝露泡影。  
没有人比战士更懂得及时行乐。  
因为他们随时都将死去。  
萨姆把哥哥抵在被热气熏的发烫的瓷砖上，带着润滑液的手指拨开两片饱满的圆臀，顺着花洒里冲下来的水柱缓缓的插入迪恩，迪恩难耐的扭腰，酥软的呼吸喷在萨姆的面颊上，自从他回来之后他们已经做过很多次了，但他依旧不习惯这个。  
不仅是插入了他身体里带着润滑液的手指，那种湿淋淋的感觉从他的身体内部被带出来，液体顺着肠壁流下来，咕嘟咕嘟的响在他的肚子里，这声音听起来既诡异又色情，迪恩满面潮红的别过脸，他不想听这个，硬物抵在他的腰间，萨姆略有些粗暴，阳具插进去的时候强行推开了闭合着的肉膜，迪恩被牢牢的控制着腰部，连向上抬腰逃离都做不到，只能看着自己的身体一点一点，把那根粗的不像话的东西吞吃到底。  
虽然软和胀痛一瞬间席卷了迪恩，他的眼泪一下子就出来了，被强行破开的感觉让他以为弟弟是在吃醋——妈的，这小子就是在吃醋，仅仅是因为一个不知名的女孩子亲了自己一脸口红。  
迪恩一直很奇怪萨姆是怎么长得这么高的，毕竟他可是哥哥，之前他奇怪这个，现在他开始奇怪萨姆怎么长得这么好——身体的每一个部分都发育得好的要命，指节推进他的身体的时候，他就已经被撑满了，他把阳具推进来的时候迪恩头皮发麻，那个大东西把他塞得没有一丝一毫的空隙，青筋毕现，张牙舞爪，肉体撞击的闷响在水花四溅的浴室里听起来都如此鲜明。  
迪恩呜咽着，一条大腿被抬起来，方便弟弟的抽送，以便于进到更深的地方，萨姆但凡撞的过分，迪恩会喘息着推拒“别，慢一点”“不不……”这一类听起来就没有什么威慑力的求饶一般的拒绝，有时候他会抓着弟弟棕色的头发，漂亮的手指像是猫爪一样无力，萨姆不会管他的求饶，迪恩全身都是软的，皮肤被蒸汽蒸的发白，乳晕泛红，吮吸上去甜的要命。  
萨姆的腰力太好，他根本不需要管那些乱七八糟的节奏或者是技巧，他像只小蛮牛一样冲撞，纯粹的力量和原始的征服，迪恩软得连一条腿都站不住，平时穿着小马甲和牛仔布的硬汉被洗掉一身机油味，身体最深处是润滑剂和前液的味道，胸口和嘴唇都被吸的发肿，颤抖着全身的肌肉求饶，漂亮的绿眼睛里全是湿乎乎的水光。  
萨姆亲了亲他的脸，看起来很温柔，但他干脆把哥哥的两条腿都抱到自己的手臂里，彻底的把他压在浴室的瓷砖上，让迪恩被操的一塌糊涂的又肿又软的肠道更加门户大开，对着那根让他吃了不少苦的阴茎，然后当着他意识不清的哥哥的面，一点一点的推入到红肿的黏膜里。  
迪恩发出一声嘶哑的哀叫，极致的感官刺激让他分不清到底是痛苦还是快乐，他彻底被破开了，腔肉软的像是一滩水，一团泥，这场性事进行到最后两个人仿佛都陷入了一种不知名的困境，萨姆只想着撞开他的哥哥，迪恩太美了，脆弱和悍勇，绝望和希望——一切都展现在他的身上，萨姆低头嗅闻荷尔蒙与汗水交叠冲刷而出的气息，像是被绝症患者呼吸世上最后一口空气，蝴蝶死在泥土里，猫也被毛线缠紧。  
他们两个一直做到深夜，直到这两只年轻而兴奋的小兽再也没有多余的力气抬起一根手指头，他们倒在床上，最后一遍互相亲吻。  
“迪恩，你睡着了没？”萨姆揽过哥哥的腰。  
一室寂静。  
这样糜乱而又热烈的生活持续到四个月以后，蓝眼睛的天使有时会来帮他们，比如在他们快要被吸血鬼吸干血液的时候，比如他们快要被女巫割断脖子的时候，他来也匆匆，去也匆匆，迪恩觉得他想要保护自己，卡西迪奥没说出来，卡西迪奥总是沉默不语，只有米黄色的风衣在空气柔软的摇晃，像水底招摇的水草，一点都不威严，一点都不像一个战争天使。  
迪恩认为还是不要告诉他好了，他的心情很好，甚至不太想损这个不讨喜的天使，和弟弟猎魔给人的感觉和约翰不同，约翰像个士兵长——严厉，锋芒毕露，迪恩仰视着他，如同仰视一轮寄以生存的太阳；萨姆是温柔的月光，或许这样说一个大男孩有点不妥，萨姆有一种并不焦灼的温暖。  
他和他的兄弟在德克萨斯州夜间的公路上和死灵枪战，在大剧院广场的旁边逮住了一个藏在少女舞鞋里的黑精灵，和在人间流亡的海妖战斗，去吃每个地方的苹果派，喝了些风味别样的酒，迪恩喜欢这样。  
他曾经想过如果父亲再也不回来，萨姆最终成了一个律师，他就得自己去做这些事情了，自己给自己包扎伤口，自己做些简单的菜，他会独自一个人战斗，他有一天因为意外死去，就像所有独身的猎人一样，这个消息要几个月之后才会被人知道。  
所以迪恩庆幸现在有人陪在身边，这样危险的日子给了他最温柔的爱——迪恩.温彻斯特害怕孤独，世界没有对他太残忍。  
打破这段日子的是另一个天使。


End file.
